


Day 351 - Torture Test

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [351]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, Humor, M/M, Monday Porn, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why don’t you save yourself the trouble and say yes?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 351 - Torture Test

“Why don’t you save yourself the trouble and say yes?”

The voice was soft, almost like velvet in the darkness that surrounded him, and the speaker was so close that his breath waved across John’s cheek. He swallowed. 

“No.”

“Why are you fighting me? In the end you will yield in any case.”

He was moving away from John now, faint amusement in his voice.

“I won’t.”

“Your resistance is admirable but futile. You know that.”

“ I have been tortured before, you know?!”

“Not by me.”

Suddenly he was right next to John again. Damn. That man moved silently like a cat.

“Come now, John. He won’t even know.”

“I will know!”

“Mpf.”

“I will not have sex on Greg’s desk!” 

“We will see.”

Sherlock dropped his head and pressed kisses to John’s growing cock until he was squirming on the bed. Then he started to lick and suck, gently at first, then with more force and then gently again as John felt his orgasm nearing. After the third time John silently admitted that he had indeed never been tortured like that before.

“Don't stop!”

“Changed your mind yet?”

“No... no... fuck! Yes, God, anything that you want! Yes!”

The next few minutes, the silence that followed John’s vociferous release was only broken by rasping breaths. Then, spoken with emphasis,

“Bollocks!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'sex on Lestrade's desk', referring to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/846907).
> 
> I really, really want to finish this challenge before December starts, because Days_of_Storm and I are planning a new advent thing! So please keep on pestering me if I start to slack again! ;)


End file.
